


Sharp Kisses

by Sailorzeplin



Series: Jimon fluff (and angst lets be real im a mess) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Simon hadn't planned on stealing the jacket.





	Sharp Kisses

Simon hadn't planned on stealing the jacket. He had only planned on borrowing the jacket. He hadn't expected his ever growing crush on Jace to turn him into a leather jacket clad thief. But here he was, hiding in the room Clary and Isabelle shared, while the two girls laughed at him.  
"Ya know Simon," Clary laughed "I never had to steal from Isabelle to get her to date me."  
"Yeah?" Simon asked, his voice sounding weird to his ears as he panicked "Well is Isabelle an incredibly hot straight guy who, might I remind you, could beat you up in ten seconds if he found you wearing his stolen jacket? I don't think so!"  
"You're right Simon, if I was like that I would never be Clary's type" Isabelle joked, before turning serious "But seriously, get out of our room and go face him like the hardened criminal you are" Isabelle then shoved Simon out the door, then retreated back into the room, locking the door.  
Simon gulped before deciding that Isabelle was right, and even if Jace beat him up a little bit, he would heal.

It took longer than expected to find Jace, but Simon did eventually find him frantically rooting around in a spare training room, mumbling to himself about the jacket Simon was currently wearing.  
"Ehem." Simon cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood there, trying to think up a convincing lie. Jace immediantly whipped around at the sound, eyes widening in surprise when he saw Simon standing in the doorway wearing his jacket.  
"Simon! I've been looking all over the place for that thing, where'd you find it?"  
Before Simon even knew what he was saying, his mouth spewed the words "I didn't find it. Well, technically I did find it. In the training room. And it smelled like you so I took it. And kept it."  
Jace's eyes widened even further at Simon's confession. "Wha...What do you mean it smelled like me? People only do that if they're..." Realization suddenly dawned on Jace. "Wait, does that mean you, you like me?"  
Simon flinched back, "Sorry." he mumbled, starting to peel off the jacket "I'll go, um, you don't have to say anything."  
But Jace was closing the distance between them in seconds, pushing the jacket back up Simon's shoulders. "Keep it," he breathed slowly, looking at Simon "It looks good on you."  
And then Jace's lips were on Simon's and Simon felt as if he were flying and falling all at the same time, Jace's fingers in his hair, Simon's fangs scraping Jace's lips. The two of them melting into each other as if they were meant to fit together just right, but also in clear contrast. Sharp lines separating them and drawing them together.

 

Later on that night, as the two cuddled up next to each other, Simon looked up at Jace. "So I guess you find criminals sexy huh?" Jace laughed, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, pulling Simon up for another sharp, sharp kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote something.


End file.
